


Breath In Slowly, Hold, and Exhale

by kokokomaeda



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Consensual Sex, Foreplay, Foursome, Frotting, Hand Job, Kissing, M/M, Marijuana, Multi, Name-Calling, Recreational Drug Use, Teasing, Underage Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:40:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22777273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kokokomaeda/pseuds/kokokomaeda
Summary: Kuroo and Tsukishima were invited by their best friends, Bokuto and Akaashi, to come and smoke. Akaashi and Tsukishima have something planned for their boyfriends.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Akaashi Keiji/Tsukishima Kei, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 3
Kudos: 156





	Breath In Slowly, Hold, and Exhale

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I haven’t wrote anything in a while, so apologies in advanced for any mistakes. Please enjoy :)

Kei was currently getting changed into his after-practice clothes, which consisted of black sweatpants, a bland graphic t-shirt with a small dinosaur in a false pocket, and one of Kuroo’s jackets. It was a size larger than what he normally wore, but he enjoyed the warmth it brought him. Akaashi was changing a few feet away from him, mumbling a plan between him and Tsukishima to pull off later that night. Tsukishima had a small smirk twist on his lips, his head nodding in agreement before Akaashi finished putting on his shoes so he could turn to his boyfriend, and his best friend.  


“Kuroo-san,” he started in a gentle but loud enough voice, “Would you and Tsukishima like to come home with me and Bokuto-san today?” He slipped his Fukurōdani uniform jacket, zipping it up only midway. Tsukishima watched his boyfriend closely as he thought about it, then looking at Tsukki and Bokuto. He nodded, “Yeah, sure, as long as Tsukki is up for it.” Kei nodded, the idea being his and Akaashi’s anyways. 

—

Since it was known that Tsukishima and Akaashi weren’t picky about who got to shower first, Kuroo and Bokuto took advantage of the two bathrooms in the house. They went their ways to go clean themselves up because of how hard the captains practiced today. This was all going according to the plans of the other two boys, and they got to work. Akaashi pulled out his favorite (and only) bong, a small bag of weed, and Bokuto’s favorite owl-printed lighter. He set it on the bed side table and moved to sit against the wall, his legs spread for Tsukishima to sit between. When Tsukki moved to sit, Akaashi let out a soft sigh of pleasure as he felt the blonde’s soft thighs and ass rub against his front and inner thighs.  


“Have you ever done this before, Kei?” He said, his chin resting on Tsukishima’s shoulder as he brought the foreign, white object in front of Tsukki. He placed a small nug of weed on his own knee, enough for 2-3 hits from since they were going to take it slow. He broke off a bit and placed it in the bowl for Tsukishima, his soft hands guiding Kei’s own lanky hands. “Now, you need to place your thumb over this hole, okay?” Akaashi’s voice was gentle as he whispered into Tsukki’s ear, something that made him weak. The blonde’s cheeks were already flushed a shade of pink, especially after he felt Akaashi’s hand guide up from his hand to his face. He was gently moved to put his mouth at the top of the bong, Akaashi’s gentle fingers moving down to his stomach afterwards. “Now, Tsukishima. When I light the bowl, you’re gonna need to inhale it. Don’t breathe to hard or fast, just take it slow, babe,” Keiji placed a gentle kiss to Kei’s ear. His thumb flicked down to ignite the lighter, his thumb rubbing soft circles into Tsukki’s belly as he felt the younger boy inhale. “Good boy,” he spoke, flicking off the light when Tsukishima pulled away. Kei held in the drug, feeling Akaashi softly push against his tummy so he could know when to release the smoke.  


“Good boy,” Akaashi said, his finger moving to Tsukishima’s thigh to give it a nice squeeze a reward. “Mm,” Tsukki hummed out of pleasure. He looked down to notice he had a bit left in the bowl, but it was Akaashi’s turn, so the black-haired boy moved it closer to his mouth. He took his time taking his hit, moving the bong to rest between Tsukishima’s legs. Akaashi’s nimble fingers moved up to Tsukki’s hair, turning the boy to him. Luckily, Kei’s mouth was already parted, so Akaashi brought their lips together and released the drug into Tsukishima’s mouth, his tongue slipping in when he was done. He hummed in delight, continuing on with the kiss for another second. He heard the shower that Bokuto was using shut off, so he moved the bong closer to him to fill the bowl again. “Another one, babe,” he questioned towards Tsukishima, the blondie nodding as he prepared himself for Akaashi to ignite the full bowl. He inhaled as he saw the hot flame below him, his head lifting up after smoking half of it. Akaashi stopped the lighter from continuing to be ignited, setting it down for a second to hold Tsukishima.  


“Exhale,” he said, nibbling at Kei’s ear. Bokuto walked into the room, only being covered with owl-printed boxers and a towel around his neck. His hair was slightly damp and hanging down instead of pushed up like it usually was. “Come join us, Bokuto-San, it’s his first time,” this invitation being accepted happily by Kotarou. He moved to join them on the bed, sitting right next to Akaashi to grope at his boyfriend’s thighs. He gave Akaashi a kiss on the cheek, then on the lips. It got quiet for a minute, all three boys able to hear the bathroom door open, and close, down the hallway. He’s coming, thought Tsukishima. He shifted his legs a little bit, handing the bong and lighter to Bokuto. This is when Akaashi and Tsukishima really got to work.  


The now relaxed blonde spread his legs open a bit more, bringing his knees up and allowing Akaashi to start touching at his already nearly-aroused cock. Akaashi touched and rubbed the blonde through his pants, moving to pull his pants down as Tsukki lifted his hips up for a second. Watching Akaashi do this do the younger boy was always such a turn on for Bokuto, so he brought his lips to Akaashi’s and they started to fall into a deep kiss. Both boys hummed in delight as they listening to Tsukishima moaning out for Kuroo softly. Akaashi’s palm was rubbing and massaging Tsukishima’s hard member through his tight boxers. He bucked his hips up into his upperclassman’s hand, causing Akaashi to move his hand away and bring three of his fingers up to Kei’s mouth. The blonde happily took in Keiji’s fingers to suck on desperately. Bokuto started adding in his own two cents, his hand moving to free Tsukki’s cock from his boxers. Just as Bokuto started to stroke Tsukki, Kuroo walked in, his cheeks turning a deep shade of pink. He was angry, but not really at the same time.  


“What the hell is this, Tsukki?” He asked in an obvious angry and horny tone. He slowly walked over to the bed, moving to hover over Tsukki, immediately noticing the smell of weed, and was taken aback. Tsukishima? Doing drugs? Impossible, right? Wrong. Kuroo smirked, moving to kiss at Tsukishima’s cheek, then his ear. “You rebellious slut,” he whispered, nibbling at the cartilage that was flushed red. Akaashi moved in slick fingers down between Tsukki’s thighs, his middle finger circling his not-so-virgin hole, his finger pushing in slowly. He moaned out Kuroo’s name softly, his hips rolling out of desperation as Bokuto started to stroke the blonde faster. This was quite the sight for Kuroo, and he couldn’t wait much longer. “You’re such a whore, Kei. Look at you, getting fingered and jacked off by your friends, and you couldn’t wait for your boyfriend to join? Pathetic,” he mumbled as he started to kiss Tsukki, his tongue immediately slipping in his boyfriend’s mouth. One of his hands moved to play with Tsukishima’s chest, slowly moving to pinch and roll his nipple between his fingers.  


Tsukishima’s hands were squeezing at Akaashi’s thighs, his fingers digging in more every time he felt really good. He could feel Akaashi’s hard cock slightly rocking against his lower back the longer this went on. Akaashi slipped in his second finger, starting to speed up as Bokuto teased Tsukishima’s tip. Kuroo pulled away for a second to breathe and to take in the sight before him. Kei was starting to cry from the overwhelming about of pleasure he was receiving, his mouth moving as if he was trying to say something. “Speak up, whore,” Kuroo demanded, his hands moving to pull down his boxers. He placed his cock against Bokuto’s hand, hinting that he wanted his friend to jerk them both off. He tapped his dick against Tsukishima’s and watching him twitch as Bokuto’s slightly rough hand took them both against each other. Suddenly, Tsukishima’s breath hitched.  


“Just fuck me, Kuroo. Do something, please. One of you, all of you, just fuck me,” he begged, his hip bucking up as he finally came across his pale, slightly toned stomach. This set all three of the boys off, and he could tell. He felt Akaashi pull his fingers out and Bokuto and Kuroo pull away. Bokuto moves to set the items in his other hand away, forgetting he had them. Kuroo moved to flip Tsukki over, his face placed in Akaashi’s crotch. Kuroo pulled Tsukishima’s boxers off completely, Akaashi scooting himself up so he could sit on his knees which allowed Bokuto to move behind him. This was all too fast for Tsukishima at the moment, his mind not used to the drug he was on, but he was truly enjoying himself. He felt Kuroo’s cock rub against his hole, feeling the warmth move away for a second so his boyfriend’s dick could start prodding at his sensitive hole. He watched Akaashi pull down his shorts and boxers, freeing his pale and pink cock to rest against Tsukishima’s face. The younger boy opened his mouth up, his body craving his friend’s cock to throat fuck him for the first time in a while. Akaashi aligned his cock to Kei’s mouth, feeling the boy’s head forcefully being pushed onto him as Kuroo slammed into his boyfriend. Tsukishima let out a loud, muffled cry as he was pushed down, already downing most of Akaashi’s cock. Keiji started to roll his hips, eagerly trying to get Bokuto to quickly ease him open and so he could feel more of Tsukishima’s warm mouth.  


“You stupid whore, Kei,” he pounded into his boyfriend, grunting softly. “I love you so damn much,” he said, using a hand to spank Tsukki. Kei moaned deeply around Akaashi, looking up into the owl’s eyes. Akaashi was caught up in the pleasure of Bokuto touching him inside and out, finally pulling his two fingers out of his boyfriend to be replaced by his dick. This was the happiest moment of Tsukishima’s life; being used as if he was a toy, and he is happy Kuroo is finally being more confident throwing these names at him. 

The night lasted long to these four reckless boys, and they were thankful it went by as slow as it did. They ended the night, all cuddled up next to each other under a warm comforter. Kuroo and Bokuto were on either side of the two younger boys who were curled up close to each other. 

Hopefully these boys would do something like this again.


End file.
